Squirrels
by xXHeart of GoldXx
Summary: All Elphaba wanted to do was relax in bed. However, Galinda has other plans. Mentions of Flinda and Gelphie.


Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

This is the result of being bored and home alone snowed in. Enjoy :D

* * *

><p>Usually, Elphaba Thropp hated the snow because of her severe allergy to water. She remembered once as a child, she had picked up snow with her bare hand and cried out in severe pain. However, today was different because classes were cancelled, and she felt she deserved a lazy day, something she rarely considered. After getting up to use the bathroom, Elphaba retreated back under her warm covers and sighed. It was only eight in the morning, so odds were she'd have at least three hours of peace and quiet to just lay in bed.<p>

Yes, it was going to be a good relaxing morning for Elphaba for once. Never had she laid in bed this long before without any interruptions. She closed her eyes, faking sleep when she heard Galinda get up to go use the bathroom. She slowly opened one of her eyes and saw Galinda settle back down in her own bed and fall back asleep. Elphaba snuggled deeper into her blankets and she didn't let herself think too much about things that bothered her such as the Animal bands and the last grade she had gotten on her Ozish essay. An A- was not acceptable according to her standards.

Elphaba jumped when she felt something move next to her. Afraid to see what it was, she slowly opened her eyes and saw Galinda had come into her bed and was snuggling next to her underneath the blankets. "Galinda, what in Oz are you doing?" The green girl was beginning to feel a bit claustrophobic in the small twin bed.

"Being a squirrel," was Galinda's reply. She said it as if it was obvious.

"A squirrel? Miss Galinda, must I remind you that you cannot and will not ever be a squirrel. And may I ask why you want to be a squirrel? Because I honestly cannot think of a valid, logical reason," Elphaba ranted as usual. She cursed at herself and had to remember to control the quantity in which she spoke.

"Elphie," Galinda said, using her nickname, "We are being squirrels."

"You failed to explain to me what makes us squirrels," Elphaba replied. Galinda only snuggled closer and wrapped a pale arm around Elphaba's slim waist.

"We're sharing a nest, like squirrels do,"Galinda replied.

"I'm pretty sure that squirrels don't usually share nests. And this isn't a nest, this is a bed, my bed. And we are human beings," Elphaba replied logically.

"We're cold squirrels, then," Galinda said and slightly moved her body to get comfortable.

"Galinda, why are you doing this? It is the one morning I get peace and quiet and you manage to ruin that. Now, stop this squirrel nonsense and get back in your own bed," Elphaba snapped at the blonde. She didn't mean to sound so mean, but she was incredibly annoyed at her friend. Galinda whimpered at her friend's harsh tone. "I'm sorry, it's just that since we're snowed in, I thought that I might be able to just get a day in bed. But I see this isn't happening."

"Oh, Elphie, you can stay in bed, silly," Galinda said and kept the brunette from getting up. "But is it so bad to be a squirrel?" Elphaba went to respond, but the door to their room slowly opened and wheeled in Nessarose. She slightly tilted her head to the right in confusion when she saw Galinda on her side against Elphaba in the bed and just looking up at her. Elphaba seemed to be a bit uncomfortable laying there on her back with Galinda's head on her shoulder.

"Umm…am I intruding on something?" Nessa asked as she began to slowly wheel herself out of the room.

"Oh, Nessa! Of course you aren't intruding!" Galinda exclaimed, but she didn't get up from Elphaba's shoulder. "We're just being squirrels, is all."

"Squirrels?" Nessarose gave her sister a confused look.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around it," Elphaba said to her.

"Would you like to join us, Nessa?" Galinda asked as if it was the best idea in the entire land of Oz. "You can be the baby squirrel."

"No thanks," Nessa said, obviously finding the situation a tad creepy. Galinda was a nice girl and all and meant well, but sometimes she was a bit strange; like the day she randomly sat on Nessa's lap because she didn't feel like walking anymore and awkwardly fell asleep.

"You sure? I can be the mamma squirrel, Elphie can be the daddy squirrel, and you can be the baby squirrel." Like that was going to get Nessa to even consider joining them. "And the bed is awful warm."

"Umm…there isn't enough room," Nessa tried. Elphaba sighed. Her sister should have just gotten out of there before the squirrel talk began.

"I can move my bed over. Then there will be plenty of room," Galinda offered. "You know you want to."

"All right." Elphaba was shocked at Nessa's answer. Galinda happily shut the door behind the wheelchair bound girl and pushed her bed next to Elphaba's. The blonde helped Nessa into the bed to lay beside her.

"Look! I'm sandwiched between Thropps!" Galinda giggled and Nessa laughed slightly.

"You didn't have to join, Nessa. I don't want to be here myself," Elphaba replied.

"Why not?" Nessa asked. "It's warm. Madame Morrible keeps our rooms incredibly cold."

"Look at us, a family of squirrels," Galinda sighed and snuggled against Elphaba again. The green girl wanted that letter opener over on the other girl's vanity to end her miserable existence as she was being forced to be a squirrel and her sister was going along with Galinda's insanity.

"Wait, why must I be the baby squirrel? Even though I am in a chair, it is obvious that I'm much taller than you," Nessa pointed out. "Shouldn't you be the baby squirrel?"

"Nessa, Munchkins are taller than Galinda," Elphaba pointed out.

"Elphie!" Galinda whined, and Elphaba winced for the girl was close to her ear. "That is not appropriate squirrel family behavior." Elphaba looked over to Nessa for help, but the younger Thropp shrugged, just happy about not freezing in her own quarters.

"Anyway Nessa, you're the baby squirrel because you're younger than us," Galinda replied.

"Wait, aren't we Squirrels?" Nessa asked. "I mean, we're talking."

"No, we're squirrels. We're just talking in our own squirrel language." For some reason unknown to Elphaba, this answer was enough to please Nessarose. "Hey Nessa? Can I call you my little Rosie?"

"No," Nessarose said. "Just call me Nessa, please."

"Oh, my stubborn little baby squirrel."

"Galinda, did you hit your head this morning?" Elphaba asked.

"You know very well I didn't," she chuckled.

"How come Elphaba's the daddy squirrel?" Nessarose wondered. "I mean, she's a girl."

"Well, she's taller than me, so she has to be the daddy squirrel."

"Of course I have to be the man," Elphaba mumbled. Nessarose nodded, accepting Galinda's line of logic which still didn't make sense to Elphaba. Just then, the door to their room opened. The three girls looked over and saw Fiyero come in. He closed the door behind him and moved his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"So, is this what you three do when you're alone together? Can I watch?" Fiyero questioned.

"Actually, we are being squirrels. Would you like to join our squirrel family, Fiyero?" Galinda questioned. Elphaba prayed (something she never considered) that he would reject and leave. However, why would the Winkie Prince leave an opportunity where he could share a bed with three pretty women? Well, two pretty ones and one green girl.

"Of course!" Fiyero said and got in the bed next to Nessa. The younger Thropp had to move over a bit.

"I am mamma squirrel," Galinda began to explain. "Nessa is baby squirrel, and Elphie is daddy squirrel."

"I am here against my will, trust me," Elphaba said to Fiyero.

"You're daddy squirrel! Ha!" Fiyero laughed. "What squirrel am I, Galinda?"

"You can be Nessa's uncle squirrel and my protective brother squirrel."

"Can't Fiyero be daddy squirrel?" Elphaba tried. If she had to go along with it, she sure wasn't going to be a man. "And I can be your sister squirrel or something? After all, he's your boyfriend."

"No," Galinda shook her head. "Besides, you're very comfortable today and I don't feel like moving."

"You were more than happy to get up and smash our beds together," Elphaba mumbled, but her complaints were ignored.

"This is kind of nice," Fiyero said. "We should be squirrels more often."

"I agree!" Galinda exclaimed. Nessa nodded happily. For some strange reasons unknown to Elphaba, Nessa admired Galinda ever since she set her up with Boq.

"What has this world come to?" Elphaba said.

"Oh, daddy squirrel, don't be so dramatic," Nessa giggled.

"Yeah daddy squirrel," Fiyero chuckled. Before Elphaba could retort, Boq decided to randomly show up. Elphaba sighed. The day could only get worse.

"Biq!" Galinda exclaimed. "Come be a squirrel with us!" And Boq eagerly got into the bed, although Elphaba could tell he felt a bit awkward laying beside Fiyero who decided to make the Munchkin boy feel awkward by moving his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manor. Galinda explained who everyone was in their mini squirrel kingdom. "You can be cousin squirrel to Nessa," she assigned him a role.

"When will this torture end?" Elphaba cried out.

"Oh hush, Elphie." The five laid there in silence for quite a long time. Elphaba had to admit, she didn't mind Galinda using her as a pillow. Somehow, the five had drifted off to sleep, only to be woken up two and a half hours later by Crope and Tibett.

"We are squirrel eating hawks!" The two boys announced. "We are coming to eat you!" they chorused together and jumped on the bed. Nessa playfully pushed them away with her arms, Fiyero accidentally slapped Boq, Boq was trying to get over to Galinda, Galine was flailing about while Crope attacked her, and Elphaba just laid there. How horrible could this day get? After the others finished their tussle, Crope awkwardly laid across Galinda and Nessa while Tibett managed to squeeze on the end next to Boq.

"How in Oz did you know about Galinda's stupid squirrel game?" Elphaba questioned after everyone caught their breath.

"She always comes into our dorm and joins us in bed," Tibett replied as if it was normal.

"It is there when we become squirrels," Crope explained.

"Has everyone gone mad?" Elphaba cried.

"I'm hungry," Nessa said, ignoring her sister's discomfort.

"I'll take you to lunch," Boq said, not wanting to deal with Elphaba's rage that had been bottled up for hours. She looked ready to explode.

"I'll join," Fiyero said, getting the chance to get out of the green woman's wrath.

"How about we all go down and Elphaba and Galinda can meet up with us?" Tibett suggested. The others liked the idea and left because they were dressed. Elphaba and Galinda were still in their pajamas.

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it, Elphie?" Galinda questioned.

"Not at all!" Elphaba shouted. "All I wanted to do was enjoy a lazy day in bed and you had to go and ruin it with your stupid squirrel talk!"

"Elphie, I enjoyed spending a morning in bed with you," Galinda replied.

"And to top it all off, you assigned me to be a squirrel father! I mean, you could have at least said I was an aunt or something!"

"Did that bother you, Elphie? I'm sorry. Next time you can be my squirrel wife. How does that sound?"

"I don't want to be your squirrel anything!" Elphaba yelled.

"Well if that's how you feel, then this squirrel is going to go have a good cry in the bathroom." Galinda slammed the door shut. Elphaba sighed. She didn't mean to upset the girl. She went over and knocked on the door.

"Galinda? Why don't you come out of there and we can talk," Elphaba tried.

"No!" Galinda said sternly, surprising the green girl.

"Why not? Galinda, you're being difficult."

"You don't get it, Elphie. You just don't get it."

"You're right," Elphaba said feeling as if she was dealing with a child. "I don't. Now, why don't you tell me so I do get it."

"Oh, Elphie, you never will understand. And besides, you'll hate me," Galinda sniffed.

"Nothing could make me hate you," Elphaba assured her. Within a few moments, Elphaba heard the lock click open and Galinda stepped out of the bathroom with a red blotchy face. She looked up and gave Elphaba a small smile.

"Will you be my squirrel?" Galinda asked innocently. Elphaba sighed. When would she give up this squirrel nonsense? And what did she mean about her being her squirrel? Oz, the blonde could be so confusing sometimes. And then it hit her- the way Galinda would hold her hand when they walked in the gardens, and the way she would get so happy to see Elphaba, even if said girl didn't want to be bothered. And how she had cuddled up next to her in bed…sweet Oz, Galinda must have had some kind of odd crush on her! Elphaba didn't know whether or not her assumptions were right, so she chose her words and actions carefully. She laid back down in her bed and patted the empty spot next to her.

"Come here and be my squirrel." Happily, Galinda jumped onto the bed and leaned against Elphaba. Maybe being a squirrel wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
